Earthworm Jim toys
action figure in his super suit, plasma blaster included]] The Earthworm Jim toys were a 1995 line of action figures released by Playmates Toys, in association with Shiny Entertainment, the creators of the Earthworm Jim franchise. The toy line included a dozen characters which were originally introduced in the video game series, although the toy line was more heavily inspired by the cartoon television series (for example, the toy of Peter Puppy is clothed, as he is in the cartoon). There was also an Earthworm Jim statuette and teddy bear. A few variations of these were also released around the same time, included in a partnership with Taco Bell, although they were smaller and less detailed than the Playmates toys. The original toys, and replicas, are still widely available on online outlets, including the variations of, replicas and bootlegs (e.g. replicas of the cancelled secondary Playmates toy line, or unique figures such as Evil Jim). First Playmates toy line The original Playmates toy line included the characters: * Earthworm Jim in his Super Suit along with his Plasma Blaster. * Earthworm Jim in his Super Suit, but with a detachable and much more flexible worm head, that can be used as a whip/grappling hook/propeller/swing, much like in the first video game. * Earthworm Jim in a severely battle-damaged Super Suit, "The Slightly Battered Daring Defender of Earth, the Cosmos, and Everything Else!". This came with a spring-loaded chest plate, that exposes the interior of the Super Suit. * Earthworm Jim in his "Special Deep Sea Mission Suit", with added Water Gun. This was inspired by the game level Down the Tubes. * Another variation included Jim on his Pocket Rocket; this was the only vehicle featured in the original toy line. The mountable rocket was also included in a rare mail-in repainted figure of Earthworm Jim in a green super suit instead of white and blue. They were made in limited number, and the phone line which was used to order them could only be obtained by completing the Special Edition in hard difficulty mode. * Princess What's-Her-Name "Earthworm Jim's Main Squeeze - or so He Thinks!, Spring Loaded Bug Launcher!, Includes Runt Zurb, Bug Launcher with Discs and a Really Intense Insectoid Gun!" * Normal Peter Puppy, and the monstrous version of Peter Puppy, in pack together. * Bob the Killer Goldfish and #4 in a pack together. * Psy-Crow and Major Mucus were released in a pack together. * Evil the Cat and Henchrat were released in a pack together. Gallery EWJ-Front.jpg|Earthworm Jim and the standard Super Suit EWJ_battle_damaged.jpg|Battle-damaged Super Suit, with spring-loaded chest plate IMG 7561.jpg|With detachable and flexible worm head (Down the Tubes) bfp_ewj_jimwater.jpg|Jim in his "Super Deep Sea Mission Suit" (Down the Tubes) toybox1.jpg|Special Deep Sea Mission Suit back packaging toybox3.jpg toybox6.jpg|Jim with Water Gun Earthworm-jim.jpg|Rare mail-in green variant bfp_ewj_mailaway.jpg|Rare toy acquired through The Great Earthworm Jim Race E.w.j 1 figure review.jpg|Statuette Jim with Snott Capture.JPG|EWJ teddy bear princesstoy.jpg|Princess What's-Her-Name with Insectoid Gun and Runt Zurb 4e43ed7600584 219459n.jpg|Peter Puppy, Monster Peter, and ray gun 87fd77b0-21fa-4170-8ab6-6706d775d65b.jpg|Psy-Crow, his weapons, and Major Mucus Download (63).jpg|Bob the Killer Goldfish and #4 Toy evil henchrat.jpg|Henchrat and Evil the Cat figures Earthworm Jim Fast Food Toy.JPG|Earthworm Jim figure (miniature Taco Bell variation) M0aOdyKZUUhqCjHrmwN5s8Q.jpg|Miniature EWJ on Pocket Rocket (Taco Bell) Download (38).jpg|Peter Puppy and monster Peter (Taco Bell version) Second Playmates toy line A secondary toy line of larger figures was planned by Playmates, and details and images of which were released, although the second toy line never come to fruition. Nevertheless, the secondary toy line has been heavily bootlegged over the years. The official cancelled toy line would have included the characters:http://afistfulofsuck.blogspot.co.uk/2010/08/canceled-action-figure-cavalcade.html * Another variation of Earthworm Jim, "harness Jim", with Snott in his suit backpack, using Snott to as a whip/grappling hook/swing/parachute, much like in the second video game. The harness may have been inspired by the level Snot a Problem in the first video game, especially since it was included with Major Mucus with bungee cord. * A variation of Earthworm Jim in an upgraded super suit, which would have had elements reminiscent of the Iron Man suit from Marvel Comics (Marvel also published the Earthworm Jim comics at the time). The prominent power source on the chest was a Battery of the Gods. The super suit would also have included elements reminiscent of samurai armor, with four detachable katanas in a back holster (or perhaps Swords of Righteousness). * Earthworm Jim on a new motorbike-like, customized vehicle, the Crazed Cycle. This vehicle did not appear in the video games, but did appear in the cartoon. The toy of the Crazed Cycle would have moved and made noises, and would have been battery-powered. The "worm head" ornament of the front of the Crazed Cycle would have opened its mouth to reveal a long, spring-loaded worm spear. * Queen Slug-for-a-Butt * Professor Monkey-For-A-Head * The Hamsternator (a character not present in the video games, who first appeared in the cartoon series) * Doc Duodenum was also created and probably would have been a small pack-in figure with one of the new villains in the second series. Gallery Playmates_Earthworm_Jim_Crazed_Cycle.jpg|Earthworm Jim on the Crazed Cycle Playmates_Earthworm_Jim_Samurai.jpg|Iron Man / Samurai Earthworm Jim Playmates_Earthworm_Jim_harness.jpg|"Harness Jim" and Major Mucus (Snot a Problem) Playmates_Earthworm_Jim_Queen.jpg|Queen Slug-for-a-Butt Playmates_Earthworm_Jim_Professor.jpg|Professor Monkey-For-A-Head Playmates_Earthworm_Jim_Hamstinator.jpg|The Hamsternator 2019-07-30 06.49.51.jpg|Doc Duodenum References Category:Toys